His Confession
by Joker Sakure
Summary: Sebuah World Conferance yang ribut seperti biasa. Dimana sang United States of America sibuk dalam dunia kantuknya. Setidaknya sampai seorang personifikasi negara, membuat pengakuan skandal. Hei, ini bukan pengakuan konsumsi publik kan? RnR please!


**Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**All produck mentined © their owner**

**This fanfiction © Joker Sakure**

**Warning: OOC, ngaco, slight MPREG mentioned(?), shonen-ai.**

**Author corner:** Yey~ salam kenal semua readers yang terhormat! Perkenalkan, kami adalah Joker Sakure! Dengan kedua author geblek kalian, Pilong dan Nyasar!~ Anyway, Happy reading~!

**###**

.

.

.**  
**

Menguap.

Itu adalah hal yang ia lakukan sedari tadi. Tangannya berusaha menutup mulut agar tidak terbuka begitu lebar. Bagaimana 'pun, sang pemilik mulut yang juga salah satu personifikasi negara didunia, malas mulutnya dijejali scones. Lagipula ia sudah mendengar cerita dari Greece. Katanya, kalau mau membuka mulut lebar-lebar (istilah elitnya; mangap) sebaiknya harus ada yang menutupi. Itu wajib dilakukan untuk menghindari para serangga-serangga usil menggelar konser didalam mulut.

Tapi tidak hanya menguap.

Matanya 'pun juga ikut mengerjap-ngerjap. Seperti sangat enggan untuk terbuka. Sang pemilik mata sampai berpikiran untuk mengambil korek api sebagai penyangga mata, seperti adegan di movie _Mr. Bean Holiday_ itu loh! Cih, sayangnya ia lupa membawa korek api. Seandainya ia diizinkan keluar sebentar. Mentang-mentang menurut para negara lain, ia pasti tidak akan kembali jika dibiarkan keluar. Hey! Jika ia pergi keluar sejenak, bukan berarti ia pergi untuk ke Mc Donald kan!

'Aku bersumpah, kalau lain kali aku yang nge-host _World Conferace_. Aku gak akan menerima tawaran Japan untuk main game sampai malam. Gak akan! …. Errrrr, kecuali jika Japan punya game terbaru yang _limited edition_.' batin sang personifikasi negara dalam hati. Sungguh dapat menunjukkan tipikal personifikasi negara (_un_)panutan bangsa. Berani-beraninya ia menyalahkan negara lain yang tak berdosa atas masalah kengantukannya sekarang.

"…rika-kun… Ame…."

'Ugh, gila. Kok rasanya mataku sudah ogah-ogahan kebuka gini ya? Cih, coba mata ini punya kemampuan ala mata Superman, jadi gak ngantuk-ngantuk gitu.' batinnya lagi. Entah kenapa, kali ini suara hati sang personifikasi negara tersebut terdengar luar biasa ngaco.

"AMERICA! _WAKE UP YOU GIT_!" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara bentakan sarkastik yang langsung membahana diruang _World Conference_ itu.

Ckckck, hebat! Hebat sekali! Sebuah suara mengerikan barusan sukses besar dalam membuka mata America yang awalnya sudah tak ada harapan. Dan juga sukses, membuat sang personifikasi dari United States of America itu mengaduh kesakitan karena terjatuh dari kurisnya.

"Awwww- Ada apa sih Iggy?"

Pertanyaan itu tentu mengundang wajah England untuk semakin memerah. Oleh amarah tentunya. Dengan pandangan semenakutkan Russia atau Belarus, England men-_death glare_ kearah America sambil komat-kamit memuntahkan segala kata-kata mutiara khas.

"_Bloody hell_ America! Kau kan yang meng-_host_ acara kali ini, jangan berani tidur ditengah rapat, _git_!" teriak England dengan segala amarah berkobar-kobar.

America hanya menyengir kecil. "Oh ya, hahaha. _I'm sorry_." ujar America dengan tampang _innocent_ seraya kembali duduk untuk mengikuti rapat.

Well, kedua author yakin kalau tidak perlu mendeskripsikan isi rapat itu muluk-muluk karena pastinya para readers yang terhormat sudah tahu sendiri. Seperti biasa, _World Conference_ tidak akan pernah, sekali lagi, _tidak akan pernah_ berlangsung dengan normal dan tenang. Rapat yang di-_host _oleh America ini lagi-lagi berujung pada kekacauan seperti biasa. Para negara-negara yang tidak minta dengan rapat apa deh ini memilih sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing seperti Russia yang sibuk mem-_bully_ trio Baltic _as always_, Greece yang tertidur, Japan yang sibuk dengan _sketch book-_nya sambil mengharapkan kejadian maha _oh-so-gay_ yang mungkin terjadi pada rapat ini (lumayan kan untuk inspirasi doujin terbaru), Prussia yang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Italy Veneziano dalam mengganggu Germany, dan tentunya beberapa kejadian klasik lainnya. Memang benar, dunia akan kiamat jika _World Conference_ berjalan dengan tenang.

"Hoam… Kau gambar apa sih Japan?" tanya America yang saat itu tengah duduk tepat disamping kiri sang personifikasi dari negara matahari terbit.

Japan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa kok, cuma sketsa kecil." jawab Japan masih dengan tenang, penuh wibawa, dan aura yang menurut America terasa aneh. Apalagi jika diperhatikan lebih dekat, gambar di _sketch book_ Japan itu… lumayan mirip dengan Spain yang sedang meneriakkan betapa imutnya Italy Romano sambil terus ber-_lovey dovey_. Sudahah, untuk apa America peduli?

America kembali mengucek-ucek matanya. Semalam ia tidur cukap malam. Masalahnya, siapa sudi tidur cepat jika game terbaru yang dikirimkan Japan secara eksklusif dan kabarnya baru beredar di pasaran tahun depan belum ia tamatkan. Apalagi Japan juga mengirimkan sebuah DVD film yang kabarnya sangat _awesome_ menurut Gilbert. Ah, otomatis America baru beranjak ke atas kasur sekitar jam 3 malam. Belum lagi efek dari film itu (ya, itu memang film horror) membuat America baru bisa memejamkan matanya sekitar jam 5. Dunia memang kejam.

"Jangan kau berani tertidur lagi." Terdengar suara dengan nada ketus.

America mengerjap-erjapkan matanya, berusaha melihat asal suara tersebut. Tampak seorang pria bermata _emerald-green_ menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. "England?"

England hanya menghela nafas. "Siapa lagi, _git_?

"Ahaha tidak apa." America tertawa hambar sembari kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja. Ia benar-benar capek. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit untuk dapat melihat wajah sang pria British itu dengan lebih jelas. "Mmm.. ada apa?"

Ia bersumpah, ia melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi England. "Tidak, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ujar England sambil menunduk sekilas.

"Apa?" tanya America setengah berbisik, kondisinya benar-benar sedang tidak fit.

"Ummm… Jangan kaget, _please_?" pinta England. Rona merah diwajahnya makin memekat.

America mengangguk sekilas. Kini ia telah duduk tegap dikursi. Ia merasa seperti England hendak memberitahu sesuatu.

England meletakkan tangan kanannya di pundak America. Sementara tangan kirinya tampak menggenggam suatu kertas.

"Ini…" ujar England menyerahkan kertas tersebut. America langsung membalik kertas tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah foto dari seorang pemuda.

America menelan ludah, entrah kenapa firasatnya tidak mengenakkan. "Apa ini?"

"Itu Allen."

America membeku.

"Ia anak kita."

…

"Apa England-san? ITU ANAKMU DAN AMERICA-SAN?" jerit Japan cukup kencang dengan nada berapi-api dan _riang_ hingga membuat perhatian seluruh peserta _World Conference_ terarah kepada mereka.

"Ve~? England dan America punya anak?

"APA? SKANDAL! JAPAN, DOUJINSHI MPREG BARU!"

"Hungary tenanglah! Benarkah itu, America? England?"

"Eh, _Angleterre_ dan _Amérique_ punya _love child_?"

"Liechtenstein! Tutup telingamu!"

America merasa sekitarnya menjadi begitu ramai. Ah, ia tak peduli. Sekarang ini bukan rasa kantuk lagi yang ia rasakan. Tapi pandangannya menghitam…

Hitam sekali…

Seperti ada tangan yang menarimnya kedalam kubangan hitam.

"…-rica!"

.

.

.

Aroma obat-obatan.

".. -lau ia sudah bangun hubungi aku."

.

_Siapa?_

_.  
_

"…-tu England-san.."

.

_England?_

_.  
_

"ENGLAND?"

Japan yang hendak menutup pintu ruangan itu langsung menoleh kearah kasur dimana seorang pemuda Amerika terbaring.

"America-san? Anda sudah sadar?"

"Eh?" America menatap kearah sekelilingnya. Dapat dipastikan itu adalah ruang kesehatan. Tampak beberapa peralatan dokter disana-sini. Dan ia sendiri, terbaring diatas kasur ruangan itu.

"Akan kupanggilkan England-san! Tunggu sebentar ya."

America hanya menatap cengo. Tak lama berselang, nampak sosok England berdiri didepan pintu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. America hanya menatap pria bermata emerald itu dengan tatapan malu-malu.

"Arr… England… ano.. soal foto yang tadi." ujar America gagap begitu melihat sosok tersebut.

England hanya menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tadi kau tiba-tiba jatuh dari kursimu. Kau itu… kalau capek bilang! Mangkanya kalau sebelum World _Conference_ itu harus tidur yang cukup! Berat tahu harus ngangkat kamu dari ruang rapat kesini. Gak bisa bangun-bangun lagi!" omel England panjang lebar. Tersirat nada kekhawatiran didalamnya.

_Eh?_

"Eh? Bukannya tadi itu… England mau ngomong soal orang yang namanya Allen sampe satu ruang rapat gempar. Terus pandanganku menggelap dan pingsan."

…

"Anu, America-san, mungkin anda cuma mimpi. Tadi tidak terjadi apa-apa." ujar Japan menjelaskan dengan pandangan bingung.

'_Mimpi? Mustahil! Tadi itu terasa begitu nyata…_' batin America yang tampak cukup terkejut mendengar penjelasan Japan.

"… Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku mau kembali ke ruang rapat." potong England tiba-tiba. Ia tampak terburu-buru keluar dari ruangan kesehatan tersebut.

America hanya menatap cengo kearah sekelilingnya. Yang barusan itu cuma mimpi? Tapi itu tidak seperti mimpi. Bahkan ia merasa foto yang diberikan England padanya adalah foto seseorang yang nyata. Apa maksudnya?

.

**###**

.**  
**

"Huahmm… aku ngantuk." keluh America yang sedang menelusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan kota London. Untung saja _World Conferance_ sudah selesai.

Oh iya, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa America masih ada di London, jawabannya karena dia mau hendak (coret)ngeraep(coret) mengunjungi rumah England, meskipun dia mengantuk. Sekalian numpang makan sih. Lagipula, England-nya tadi juga menelponnya dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi kerumahnya ASAP atau kepanjangannya _as soon as possible_. Entah kenapa, nada suara England menunjukkan ia serius dan kalau America sampai tidak datang maka… rasakan semalam tidur bersama _my dear ghost friend_.

"England~ _Assalamualaikum_!" teriak America dari depan mansion England. Tunggu, memangnya America itu Islam jadinya dia bilang _assalamualaikum_? Entahlah, hanya author yang tahu.

KREEET

Pintu mansion yang besar itu pun terbuka. Terlihat di belakang pintu itu ada seorang laki-laki memakai baju tentara biru yang rambutnya belah ditengah. Baik warna rambut maupun mata tampak benar-benar mirip dengan America. Laki- laki itu memiliki alis yang tebal seperti England. America pun mendadak speechless melihat pemandangan yang ada didepannya. _Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya._

"_Good morning_, Mr. Jones." sapa pemuda itu dengan formal. "Kedatangan anda sudah ditunggu oleh _Sir_ Kirkland. Silahkan anda menuju keruang tengah karena Sir Kirkland sudah menunggu disana" ujarnya sopan sambil membungkuk. America hanya merasa canggung, pasalnya dia itu tidak terbiasa dengan segala macam bentuk keformalan yang biasanya ada dirumah England.

"Ah, halo America." sapa England sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya "Silahkan duduk. Oh ya, dan kau," lanjut Arthur sambil menuju lelaki tadi dengan pandangan… _lembut_. "kamu boleh kembali bekerja. Terima kasih."

"_You are welcome Sir_." ujar pemuda tersebut sambil kembali membungkuk hormat, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

America melihat kepergian pemuda itu dengan tampang aneh.

"Mau minum teh?"

"Kopi."

"Tidak ada."

"Huh…" gumam America kesal sambil manyun-manyun.

"Kenapa England hari ini formal banget sih? Aku gak biasa." keluh America tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan bomber jacketnya. "Daripada minum teh, mendingan kita ke kamar saja!" ujar America sambil menyengir jahil.

"BRRRRFTTT!" England langsung menyemburkan teh yang diminum. Hilang sudah segala image formal yang sedari tadi berusaha dipupuk. Dan selamat bagi America! Ia berhasil memenangkan semprotan cinta dari England karena perkataannya tadi.

"_Bloody hell_!" jerit England sambil menatap marah kearah America. "_What are you saying_? Aku mengundangmu kesini bukan untuk kau berlaku seenaknya!" bentaknya sambil mengacung-acungkan cangkir teh kosong kearah America.

"Ok ok" balas America mengalah. Daripada England ngamuk, lebih baik dituruti saja. America tentunya tak mau menanggung resiko tidak ber-ahem ehem selama puluhan tahun.

England tampak kembali menuangkan tehnya. "Kalau tak mau teh, air putih saja." desisnya sambil menunjuk kearah dispenser diujung ruangan.

"Emm… gak usah deh." balas America. "Sebenernya kamu mau manggil aku kesini buat apa?"

Tiba-tiba, tampak rona merah memenuhi wajah sang pria British. Kalo istilah peternakannya namanya estrus. Estrus itu kalo misalnya kucing atau kambing (betina) udah rebut, artinya dia itu mau kawin. Kalo di manusia, biasanya ditandai dengan mukanya yang memerah. Ok, back to the topic! Kita sudah ngelantur kejauhan.

"England?"

"Ehm… ano, itu. kata England sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya bertambah merah saja. Setelah hening (lagi) lumayan lama, England pun melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"Aku mau memberi tahumu tentang sesuatu…"

"Em? apa itu?" tanya America sambil mengunyah hamburger. Jangan tanyakan itu berasal darimana.

"Kuharap kau siap America. Tapi aku pikir ini sudah waktunya, apalagi dengan mimpimu saat _World Conference_." ujar England sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Badan America serasa membeku. Ia kenal perasaan ini, perasaan ini seperti saat di mimpi. Dimana England hendak memberitahu tentang masalah penting. Serasa déjà vu, apalagi ekspresi itu…

"Apa?"

"Aku mau memberi tahumu tentang pemuda bawahanku yang tadi mengantarkanmu kesini,"

America merasa, ia tidak perlu mendengar lanjutan kata-kata dari England.

"… tentang Allen."

Satu hal yang ia sayangkan, ini bukan mimpi.

**###**

.

.

.**  
**

**Author corner: **FINISH~ Dum dum tek tek~ aw~ jadi ini berarti fanfiction collab kita yang kedua (Dan yang pertama dipost)! XD~ Anda semua kenal kami gak? Disini ada **Nyasar-tan **dan **Pilong099711**. Duo fujoshi sableng yang otaknya sudah terkontaminasi dengan berbagai macam ketidak warasan #ditabok. Salam Kenal!

Ehem~ Kami ingatkan, di fanfiction ini SAMA SEKALI tidak ada OC #senyumgila. Allen itu adalah karakter official loh~ itu tuh, di Hetalia World Series eps. 21. Pilong sih sudah nonton, tapi Nyasar belum. Maklum internet Nyasar parah. Tapi hanya dengan sekejap langsung tersebar berita tentang Yang Mulia Sir Allen Jones-Kirkland (Well, itu nama yang fans berikan XD) #digiles. Dan dengan cepat, nyaris semua fujoshi penggemar USUK diluar sana pada nge-klaim orang ini sebagai secret love child-nya USUK. Hahay! #plak. Bisa kalian lihat di Captalia LJ soal Allen. Mereka juga buat latar belakang kehidupan Allen loh. Oh ya, dan jangan salah, Allen juga muncul di manga-nya *ketahuan dua author penggemar Allen sampe rela ngubek-ngubek info soal Allen #shot*. Biarpun ada juga yang bilang dia diplomat Inggris, tapi kami sepakat menganut aliran (sesat) yaitu Allen sebagai secret love child-nya USUK #plak.

Anyway, daripada dua author labil ini kebanyakan bacot. REVIEW PLEASE! #plak. Akhir kata, Spread the USUK love~! #kumat


End file.
